


Miracazzi e la bagigia magica

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, F/M, Magical Cure, Multi, Not Serious, Threesome - F/M/M, at all, magical beings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: La principessa Miracazzi scoprì solo dopo il matrimonio col figlio del re Giangiacomo che sul principe Andrea gravava una maledizione che gli avrebbe impedito di avere eredi.Innamorata di Andrea e decisa a salvare il regno, Miracazzi decise di imbarcarsi in un'avventura per trovare qualcosa che potesse rompere la tremenda maledizione.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Miracazzi e la bagigia magica

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cowt 10, missione Cavalieri: fiaba, matrimonio arrangiato/politico.

C'era una volta, in un regno lontano lontano, una regina famosa in tutto il mondo per la sua bellezza e per il suo essere riuscita a ribaltare da sola le sorti del suo regno.

Questa regina aveva avuto ben tredici figli, di cui solo una femmina, la principessa Miracazzi.

Dopo tanti anni ad avere problemi ad avere più di un erede per generazione, improvvisamente il loro regno divenne famoso per i dodici principi e la principessa che, da sola, si prevedeva avrebbe potuto risollevare le sorti di regni altrettanto bisognosi di eredi.

La principessa Miracazzi era una giovane ragazza di grande bellezza e intelligenza, furba come pochi e coccolata da chiunque la circondasse, amata sia dai genitori che da tutti i suoi fratelli.

Venne il giorno in cui la principessa raggiunse l'età in cui già si sarebbe dovuto decidere a chi dovesse un giorno andare in moglie, e così iniziarono le frequenti visite nel loro regno di numerosi principi, giunti sia dai regni vicini che da quelli lontani.

Le voci della sua bellezza era giunta in ogni dove, così come quella della sua probabile fertilità, ma altre voci su di lei erano state mal interpretate, e più di uno rimase sorpreso dall'apparente ingenuità della giovane principessa.

Tra tutti quelli che giunsero nel regno della regina Shuka per ammirare la giovane principessa e combinare un matrimonio politico, vi era il re Giangiacomo.

Il re Giangiacomo fu subito colpito dalla bellezza della principessa, ma ancora di più lo fu dalla promessa della numerosa progenie che lei avrebbe potuto donare alla sua stirpe.

Il re Giangiacomo aveva avuto un solo figlio, un bel giovane che spuntava nella folla dei principi soltanto per il proprio sorriso timido e il suo nome esotico: Andrea.

Sebbene furono la regina Shuka e il re Giangiacomo infine a decidere del futuro della principessa Miracazzi, fortuna volle che la giovane e il principe Andrea riuscirono a piacersi sin dal primo sguardo che si scambiarono.

Le feste per le nozze della principessa Miracazzi durarono ben dodici giorni: fu festa in tutto il regno e per far sì che tutti potessero godere dei numerosi banchetti e giochi pubblici allestiti dalla famiglia reale molti dei cittadini in quei giorni smisero di andare a lavorare, per poter partecipare alle feste e poter augurare mille figli alla giovane sposa.

Si aprì così un nuovo capitolo nella vita della giovane principessa Miracazzi quando lei, col marito Andrea e il suocero il re Giangiacomo, tornarono nel loro regno.

La popolazione l'accolse con amore e gioia, sperando di poter avere finalmente un nuovo principino o principessina a cui guardare nel loro futuro.

Tutto sembrava idilliaco nella vita della principessa Miracazzi, se non ché fu presto chiaro alla giovane fanciulla che qualcosa non andava nella salute del marito. Non era una malattia, niente che lo facesse soffrire, ma - dopo lunghe notti poco fruttuose e persino una notte in cui la principessa e il di lei marito giacquero insieme di fronte al re Giangiacomo che voleva assicurarsi tutto procedesse bene - fu chiaro che c'era qualche motivo se il re era stato tanto preoccupato all'idea di non avere eredi.

Non importava cosa la principessa tentasse e alla fine, sconsolata, dovette arrendersi al fatto che a prescindere da come e quanto masturbasse il marito, Andrea non era capace di darle il suo seme nonostante il piacere che traeva dal suo tocco.

Solo allora, sconfortato, il re ammise le sue colpe.

Accecato dal desiderio di numerosi nipoti, il re Giangiacomo aveva infatti omesso di avvertire la regina Shuka della maledizione che gravava sulla sua casata reale, legando persino suo figlio al silenzio nella speranza che la principessa potesse semplicemente ovviare al loro problema con le sue ammirevoli doti.

La maledizione era una cosa terribile posta sugli uomini della casata reale da una donna amata anni prima dal re, che lui aveva lasciato per poter sposare la donna che aveva poi dato alla luce Andrea.

Tradita, abbandonata, questa si era così presa la sua vendetta sul re, e da allora né lui né suo figlio anni dopo erano più stati capaci di fare altro che sparare a vuoto.

Sconvolta dalla scoperta, la principessa Miracazzi fuggì dalle stanze reali in lacrime.

Sconfortata e disperata a sapere che mai avrebbe sentito in sé il frutto della loro unione, la principessa lasciò il castello, un velo di lacrime ad impedirle di vedere dove andava mentre si allontanava verso la foresta. Guidata forse da una forza magica, giunse ad una casuppola di legno che si ergeva nel mezzo di una radura illuminata dalla luna.

"Chi è?" Chiese la voce di un'anziana dall'interno della casuppola.

Solo allora Miracazzi, il cuore che ancora le martellava in petto dopo la corsa che aveva fatto, si rese conto della sua solitudine nel bosco nel bel mezzo della notte, in abiti nemmeno troppo consoni ad una dama al di fuori delle proprie stanze.

Si vergognò allora molto, e quando la porta della casetta si aprì Miracazzi si abbassò tra i fiori del prato, tentando di nascondersi allo sguardo della vecchietta che la studiò dalla soglia.

"Vieni avanti, cara, non hai freddo lì tutta nuda?" Chiese la vecchietta gentilmente.

Per un momento Miracazzi non osò muoversi, imbarazzata, ma quando la vecchietta sparì un momento per tornare da lei con una coperta, finalmente la principessa si alzò per avvicinarsi ad essa. Col capo chino, la giovane ringraziò l'anziana che la avvolse in una coperta e la condusse in casa propria.

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo mentre l'anziana versava ad entrambe una gran tazza di tè caldo e Miracazzi si guardava attorno, sempre più preoccupata alla vista di gatti e corvi che la osservavano con interesse da sopra sedie e travi dove erano appese anche erbe e altre cose che Miracazzi non aveva mai visto.

Sussultò a capire che doveva aver trovato una delle tanto famigerate streghe del paese ma, non volendo offenderla, accettò il tè che questa le offrì.

Non avrebbe dovuto parlare del segreto di suo marito, si disse, preoccupata di come il segreto sarebbe potuto essere usato contro la sua famiglia, se non ché la strega la sorprese ancora una volta.

"Allora, tuo marito spara ancora a vuoto?" Chiese placidamente la vecchia, guardando con interesse la giovane Miracazzi.

La principessa rimase basita per un momento, ma poi si lasciò andare ad un verso di sconforto. "Lo sapevano tutti tranne me?"

"Non è rimasto a lungo un segreto, temo." La strega sorrise benevolmente prima di prendere un sorso di tè. "Che cosa avete intenzione di fare ora?"

Miracazzi fisso la propria tazza con un lieve cipiglio, considerando le proprie opzioni. Non voleva tornare a casa dei suoi genitori chiedendo l'annullamento del matrimonio. Seppur lo avesse conosciuto solo da poco tempo, lei si era innamorata ormai di suo marito. Senza considerare il fatto che sua madre non avrebbe gradito sapere che Miracazzi non aveva fatto il possibile per risolvere la situazione prima di rassegnarsi alla sconfitta.

Aveva desiderato far funzionare quel matrimonio, avere tanti piccoli principini, e il desiderio era ancora lì sebbene soffocato dalla rabbia e frustrazione, dalla disperazione di aver scoperto l'ostacolo alla sua felicità e la verità che le era stata taciuta.

Ma se non voleva tornare a casa con la coda tra le gambe c'era solo una strada che poteva imboccare.

"Voglio trovare il modo di liberare mio marito dalla terribile maledizione che lo ha colpito." Ammise, sollevando lo sguardo sulla vecchia, sicura che avrebbe potuto trovare un modo.

Non le importava quanto avrebbe dovuto faticare per riuscirci, ma un giorno voleva stringere nel proprio pugno il pene del marito e vedere i frutti cremosi del suo duro lavoro. Quel momento sapeva che l'avrebbe ripagata di qualsiasi ostacolo avrebbe dovuto affrontare.

La strega, a dispetto di ogni aspettativa della giovane principessa, le sorrise quasi con orgoglio. Annuì col capo, alzandosi per prendere un pezzetto di carta e una penna per tracciare alla giovane una lista che poi le diede.

"Se sei sicura della strada che hai deciso di intraprendere allora vai e procurami questi ingredienti. Se riuscirai nell'intento, nonostante le difficoltà nel tuo percorso, io creerò per te con quegli ingredienti una pozione che guarirà tuo marito."

La principessa rimase senza fiato alla promessa della strega e saltò in piedi, prendendo tra le sue mani quelle della vecchietta.

"Lo farete davvero? Lo farete per me?"

"Per voi, cara." La donna annuì, rivolgendole un sorriso. "Ma dovrete essere sicura della vostra decisione, e una volta intrapresa quella strada ricordatevi che potrete solo andare avanti. Questi ingredienti sono tanto rari quanto difficili da ottenere."

La principessa si fece più seria e tornò a sedersi, guardando le pietre e le erbe che mai aveva sentito nominare segnate sul pezzo di carta per lei.

"Possono essere trovati solo entrando nelle caverne delle montagne verdi oltre la foresta, e sono protette da guardiani che vi chiederanno qualcosa in pegno. Una volta che avrete superato le loro prove potrete prendere quanto vi serve, ma se decideste di tirarvi indietro a metà percorso ricordate che vorranno paghiate un prezzo ben peggiore a quello che vi chiesero la prima volta."

Miracazzi annuì lentamente, in cuor suo decidendo che sarebbe riuscita, che non si sarebbe guardata indietro finché non avesse ottenuto ciò che desiderava.

"Indirizzatemi, ve ne prego, e io tornerò con quanto vi serve per curare il mio amato."

***

La principessa si mise in cammino dalla casetta della strega di buon passo, con addosso il semplice vestito prestatole dalla vecchietta di modo che nessuno potesse riconoscerla e con un cestino in cui poter raccogliere le erbe che le servivano.

Se la lunga strada che doveva percorrere per arrivare alle Montagne Verdi la preoccupò inizialmente, non fu niente a paragone con l'immenso portone che si ritrovò davanti quando arrivò effettivamente all'apertura nelle rocce dove la strega le aveva detto avrebbe trovato il primo guardiano.

Miracazzi si era aspettata una grotta, un luogo umido e scarno e forse un popolano lì di guardia con qualche animale, qualcuno da convincere a farla passare, ma le fu subito chiaro di essere arrivata in un luogo magico.

La porta non era visibile all'esterno della montagna, ma una volta percorsi i primi metri all'interno del passaggio tra rocce ricoperte di muschio, fu sorpresa dallo scintillio delle torce contro il rame della porta.

Di fronte al portone alto più di due metri si ergeva un uomo imponente, i muscoli accentuati dal modo in cui teneva le braccia incrociate davanti al petto nudo. Il guardiano la scrutava con intensità ma senza proferire una parola e Miracazzi si avvicinò lentamente a lui, lo sguardo che passava dall'uomo alla porta dietro di lui dove in bassorilievo erano mostrate le prove che aspettavano coloro che volessero accedere ai prati oltre quell'ostacolo.

Miracazzi si sentì arrossire alle immagini sconce rappresentate nel bronzo, ma si sentì tremare alla vista di cosa le sarebbe toccato se fosse andata avanti solo per poi cambiare idea più tardi.

Ma lei aveva deciso di proseguire per quella strada, trovare una cura per il marito che le potesse garantire che Andrea la potesse possedere come le aveva promesso più e più volte, e lei non si sarebbe fermata al primo ostacolo.

Decisa, Miracazzi poggiò per terra il cestinetto di vimini datole dalla strega e sotto lo sguardo neutrale del guardiano iniziò a sciogliere i lacci che chiudevano il suo vestito.

In ginocchio davanti al guardiano, Miracazzi si dedicò ad aprire i pantaloni dell'uomo, cercando di concentrarsi solo sulla necessità di quanto stava facendo e sul risultato che sperava di ottenere prima della fine della nottata.

Venne distolta dai suoi pensieri dal lieve gemito del guardiano quando lei strinse le dita attorno al pene già duro dell'uomo. Miracazzi lanciò uno sguardo al viso dell'uomo, scoprendolo intento a fissarla attentamente, e lei fece del suo meglio per sembrare a suo agio mentre si avvicinava di più all'erezione che svettava davanti a lei.

Le mani strette sui propri seni, Miracazzi sospirò nello stringerli attorno all'erezione del guardiano e lentamente si dedicò a masturbare l'uomo con essi. Non era una cosa che avesse mai fatto col marito, ma i disegni alle spalle di lui erano non solo un monito ma una chiara istruzione di quanto avrebbe dovuto fare. Miracazzi si concentrò sui gemiti che scappavano al guardiano mentre lei stimolava la sua erezione, per assicurarsi di stare facendo la cosa giusta.

Uno sguardo al viso del guardiano e Miracazzi si sentì percorrere da un brivido a vedere quanto egli stesse effettivamente gradendo il trattamento. Miracazzi sapeva che era sbagliato, che stava tradendo il marito in un certo qual modo, nonostante stesse facendo tutto quello per lui, ma non riuscì ad impedire al suo corpo di risvegliarsi.

Era la prima volta che si ritrovava tanto vicina ad un uomo chiaramente sempre più prossimo a venire, e Miracazzi si ritrovò a bagnarsi di eccitazione al solo pensiero che presto avrebbe avuto il tipo di soddisfazione che aveva atteso da tanto tempo dal marito, la prova che un uomo gradisse ciò che lei gli dava.

Non ci volle molto sotto le sue cure perché il guardiano raggiungesse l'orgasmo con un gemito roco e Miracazzi gemette appena a sentire il suo sperma caldo sulla propria pelle.

Miracazzi guardò con desiderio il glande rosso che ancora spuntava tra i suoi seni, ma nonostante il desiderio di sporgersi ad assaggiare che sapore avesse il suo sperma, si costrinse a non farlo, conscia dei moniti sulle porte.

Con gambe tremanti Miracazzi si alzò in piedi ancora una volta e si leccò le labbra, cercando di sistemare il vestito per coprire ancora una volta i suoi seni, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di ripulirsi dallo sperma dell'uomo. Cestinetto in mano, aspettò che il guardiano le spalancasse le porte di bronzo per incamminarsi oltre di esse.

Davanti a lei si stendeva un prato verde con cespugli da cui nascevano bellissimi fiori che lei non aveva mai visto in vita sua. Miracazzi li ammirò per svariati secondi, almeno finché non si rese conto che dalla forma i fiori sembravano imitare quella dei genitali maschili e femminili.

Imbarazzata, chiedendosi se potesse essere la sua mente a giocarle brutti scherzi, Miracazzi si affrettò a raccogliere i fiori che la strega le aveva chiesto, e solo dopo di averne presi abbastanza si incamminò verso le enormi porte di argento che chiudevano quella grotta da quella che probabilmente vi si trovava più in là.

Miracazzi deglutì nel fermarsi davanti ad un secondo guardiano, un uomo all'apparenza anche più massiccio e muscoloso del precedente.

Sapeva cosa la aspettava, ma uno sguardo ai disegni che ornavano anche quel portone, e Miracazzi ricevette conferma di quale prova la aspettasse.

Il guardiano però non rimase immobile, e a differenza dell'uomo che lei aveva incontrato precedentemente, le rivolse un sorriso gentile mentre facilitava il compito a Miracazzi, tirando fuori da sé la propria erezione da dentro i propri pantaloni.

Miracazzi deglutì alla vista di un'erezione persino più grande di quella di cui già si era occupata, e per un momento i suoi pensieri andarono a ciò che ancora la aspettava, e temette per ciò che avrebbe dovuto affrontare una volta superata quella porta.

Ma sapeva che gli ostacoli andavano affrontati uno alla volta e che non aveva senso preoccuparsi da prima ancora che fosse giunto il loro tempo.

Invece prese il proprio coraggio a due mani e ubbidiente aprì la propria bocca perché il proprio guardiano vi potesse spingere dentro la propria erezione. Miracazzi chiuse gli occhi e cercò di rilassarsi mentre l'uomo iniziava a dondolare i propri fianchi, spingendosi via via sempre più a fondo nella sua bocca.

Miracazzi fece del suo meglio per stringere le labbra attorno all'erezione del guardiano, ma presto si rese conto che poteva a malapena concentrarsi sul continuare a respirare mentre l'uomo scopava la sua bocca con ben pochi riguardi.

Ma invece di preoccuparsi, o scandalizzarsi, con sua grande sorpresa la principessa Miracazzi scoprì in quel momento di gradire alquanto il tipo di trattamento. Presto si abbandonò completamente al guardiano e lasciò che lui facesse ciò che voleva di lei per raggiungere il suo orgasmo. L'uomo le prese la testa tra le mani per impedirle di allontanarsi troppo e si spinse sempre più a fondo nella sua bocca finché non fu capace di spingersi nella sua gola.  
Miracazzi sgranò gli occhi, colta di sorpresa, ma nonostante gli occhi le bruciassero e potesse sentire la sua saliva colarle sul mento, non lasciò la presa e continuò a fare del suo meglio per succhiare il guardiano al massimo delle sue capacità.

Che lo volesse o meno, poteva sentire il suo corpo reagire a venire usata a quel modo e presto dovette stringere le proprie cosce l'una con l'altra in un disperato quanto futile tentativo di non eccitarsi fin troppo.

Ma le era impossibile frenare i desideri del suo corpo tanto quanto le era impossibile evitare di mandar giù lo sperma dell'uomo quando quello finalmente raggiunse il proprio orgasmo con un verso roco, riversandosi direttamente nella sua gola.

Boccheggiante e senza fiato, Miracazzi tentò di riprendere fiato quando il guardiano si sfilò dalla sua bocca dopo essersi assicurato che la principessa lo avesse mandato giù fino all'ultima goccia.

Allora, con un gran ghigno soddisfatto, il guardiano ricompose i propri vestiti e le aprì la seconda porta.

Miracazzi aveva il fiato corto e le gambe che tremavano, la sua eccitazione chiara a chiunque l'avesse guardata, ma si limitò a recuperare con dita tremanti il cestinetto prima di proseguire nel suo cammino, a malapena prendendosi la briga di ripulirsi il mento dalla propria saliva col dorso della mano.

Lo spettacolo che le si aprì davanti era un paesaggio tanto esotico quanto surreale, alberi e piante che lei non pensava sarebbero potuti nascere in quell'angolo del mondo ma che là crescevano rigogliosi, carichi di frutti dai colori vivaci.

Proprio alcuni di quei frutti erano nella lista che la strega le aveva dato, e Miracazzi si mise subito all'opera a raccogliere i frutti dai rami che, carichi, si incurvavano verso di lei.

Ma sapeva che non era finita, che ancora le mancava l'ultimo ingrediente e Miracazzi gettò uno sguardo in direzione delle porte dorate che la separavano da esso.

Trasalì a vedere però che al posto dell'imponente guardiano che si aspettava di trovare lì a dar retta alle rappresentazioni incise sulle porte, vi era in realtà una giovane guardiana.

La giovane sembrava essere pressapoco della stessa età della principessa, ma qualcosa in lei faceva intuire la sua natura magica, vuoi lo scintillio dei suoi capelli, o il fatto che nessuna poteva davvero avere al naturale un corpo tanto perfetto e persino privo di cellulite.

Miracazzi si avvicinò alla giovane, guardinga quasi temesse che la ragazza mutasse all'improvviso, transformandosi nell'uomo che lei si era aspettata di trovare davanti alla porta dorata.

"Salve?"

"Salve!" Rispose allegra la giovane, salutandola con una mano mentre oscillava lentamente avanti e indietro sui piedi.

Miracazzi spostò lo sguardo dalla giovane alle incisioni dietro di lei che mostravano chiaramente un terzo uomo di fronte alle porte dorate. Ma prima che fosse costretta a trovare un modo di porre la domanda, la guardiana la trasse d'impaccio.

"Sì, non sono il solito guardiano, ma lui ha preso l'influenza, sa- un colpo di freddo... io lo sostituisco per questa settimana." La informò, occhieggiando da capo a piedi Miracazzi con un lieve ghigno sulle labbra.

Miracazzi si sentì arrossire sotto il suo sguardo, e si schiarì la voce, cercando istintivamente di nascondere lo stato imbarazzante delle sue vesti.

"Oh, non vi preoccupate, non siete la prima che ho visto in certe condizioni questa settimana." La rassicurò la giovane, sorprendendo persino di più la principessa e riuscendo in qualche modo a tranquillizzarla con la speranza che dunque la prova potesse ancora essere superata nonostante l'evidente cambiamento necessario a quanto veniva richiesto dalle porte magiche.

"Perciò..." Indicò vagamente le porte dorate, per essere sicura. "Non sarà un problema...?" Lasciò in sospeso le sue parole, imbarazzata al pensiero di dover spiegare meglio cosa intendesse.  
"Non vedo perché dovrebbe esserlo." La guardiana ghignò apertamente, iniziando a spogliarsi davanti a Miracazzi.

La principessa lasciò scivolare il suo sguardo sulla figura perfetta della guardiana davanti a sé prima di scrollare le spalle e affrettarsi a spogliarsi completamente a sua volta.

Se Miracazzi aveva sperato che con il cambio di guardiano con cui passare la prova le cose sarebbero state più facili rimase alquanto interdetta però a rendersi conto che così non sarebbe stato.

Ma la guardiana le venne in soccorso e magnanimamente la tolse d'impaccio essendo quella che tirò Miracazzi a stendersi a terra con lei, guidandola finché Miracazzi non fu esattamente nella posizione in cui la guardiana la voleva.

"Ancora in tempo per tirarti indietro." Le ricordò con un ghigno la giovane donna, ma Miracazzi fece appena in tempo ad aprire la bocca per proferire parola che subito si ricordò della penitenza che le sarebbe spettata se avesse rinunciato a tutti i progressi fatti.

Nonché il fatto che avrebbe perso qualsiasi ingrediente per curare suo marito che avesse raccolto fino a quel momento.

Così invece di dire di sì e chiedere di essere liberata dall'impegno, Miracazzi scosse la testa e guardò con decisione la guardiana, battendo un pugno chiuso nel palmo aperto, il migliore esempio di sicurezza in se stessi che la guardiana avesse visto da che era giunta in quel luogo.

"Sono pronta a leccarti la bagigia." Miracazzi la rassicurò, a malapena aspettando che la guardiana si abbassasse ad inginocchiarsi sopra il suo viso che subito Miracazzi le afferrò i fianchi e con sicurezza la tirò meglio su di sé per potersi dedicare a fare quanto doveva.

Se dapprima la guardiana tirò fuori un verso di sorpresa, fu niente a confronto col gemito di piacere che tirò fuori quando - salda nelle sue decisioni e intenzionata ad applicarsi a dovere - Miracazzi si dedicò a leccare la sua intimità con una passione che mai la guardiana aveva incontrato in una vittima delle loro prove.

Presto la guardiana dovette aggrapparsi a ciuffi di erba per impedirsi di infilare le mani tra i capelli di Miracazzi e rischiare di farle male.

Ma Miracazzi continuava a leccare e succhiare il suo clitoride, ignorando ogni richiesta e gemito, ogni preghiera di smettere da parte della guardiana.

Istintivamente sapeva che in realtà la guardiana non aveva ancora raggiunto l'orgasmo, poco importava come mugolasse e come le tremassero le cosce.

Miracazzi voleva passare quelle porte dorate e sapeva che c'era solo un modo per ottenere ciò.

I gemiti della guardiana si levarono alti nella radura incantata, e presto la donna smise di cercare di contenersi e infilò le dita nei capelli di Miracazzi, istintivamente cercando di muoversi sulla sua bocca per avere di più. Ma Miracazzi non la lasciava andare, le mani saldamente strette attorno ai fianchi della guardiana finché finalmente, con un ultimo gemito roco, la guardiana sembrò essere scossa da un brivido e Miracazzi ebbe la prova che aveva soddisfatto la richiesta posta dalla porta magica che doveva passare per proseguire nella sua missione.

La guardiana scivolò lentamente sul terreno erboso accanto a Miracazzi, lo sguardo assente ed il fiato corto, e la principessa Miracazzi si prese un momento per recuperare il respiro prima di rimettersi in piedi.

"Ho soddisfatto il vostro desiderio?" Chiese per sicurezza alla guardiana.

La donna a malapena tirò fuori un verso, annuendo e facendo un vago gesto verso le porte dorate.

Miracazzi sorrise soddisfatta alla conferma e si leccò le labbra prima di recuperare il suo vestito e il cestino da terra per potersi avviare nuda com'era verso l'ultimo ingrediente della pozione.

***

Miracazzi tornò al castello prima che il sole spuntasse oltre le cime delle montagne. Stanca, si era trascinata sebbene a fatica fino alla casuppola della strega, dandole i fiori, i frutti e le piume dell'uccello reale che viveva soltanto nella caverna oltre la porta dorata. La strega era apparsa alquanto sorpresa e compiaciuta a vedere che Miracazzi era riuscita realmente a superare tutte e tre le prove e portarle tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per confezionare la cura per suo marito.  
"Mi raccomando," aveva detto la strega dandole una grossa ampolla. "Non dovrà sapere che gli stai dando qualcosa per la maledizione, o smetterà di fare effetto perché si convincerà che sia tutto inutile." Miracazzi aveva annuito, tenendo quasi con reverenza l'ampolla tra le sue mani.

"Un sorso nella sua coppa prima che giaccia con te, per sette notti consecutive. Fai sì che non salti nemmeno una notte e la maledizione sarà rotta per sempre."

Lavata e riposata dopo un breve sonno ristoratore, Miracazzi aveva lasciato la strega con un abito più consono alla sua posizione e l'ampolla in un fagotto che teneva stretto tra le sue braccia. Era stato difficile per lei non dire subito tutto ad Andrea quando il marito l'aveva accolta a palazzo, la preoccupazione per lei chiara sul suo viso dopo che Miracazzi era stata via per tutta la notte. Ma, memore delle raccomandazioni della vecchia, la principessa aveva taciuto e aveva sostenuto di aver semplicemente avuto bisogno di raccogliere le sue idee prima di ritornare da lui.  
Adducendo al bisogno di dormire, Miracazzi si era ritirata sola nelle sue stanze mentre il marito doveva adempiere ai suoi compiti e andare ad ispezionare le guardie reali di primo mattino.

Miracazzi ebbe tutto il tempo di nascondere l'ampolla tra le proprie cose, e da quel momento si dedicò a pensare ad un modo di dare la pozione al marito senza che egli lo scoprisse.

Quella sera, Miracazzi si assicurò di arrivare per prima nella sala dove lei, suo marito e il re erano soliti cenare. Facendo finta di nulla, Miracazzi versò una sorso di pozione nella caraffa di vino da cui generalmente si serviva suo marito ma, incerta se sarebbe bastato in caso lui non avesse vuotato l'intera caraffa, decise di aggiungerne un altro sorso, sperando che non fosse troppo. Non ebbe tempo per continuare a preoccuparsene però, non a sentire passi in avvicinamento e col bisogno di tornare a nascondere l'ampolla datale dalla strega.

"Andrea." Sorrise al marito quando quello entrò nella sala, e fu più che felice di infilarsi tra le braccia dell'uomo, ancora visibilmente preoccupato per lei.  
"Temevo avresti preferito non cenare in mia compagnia stasera," ammise lui, posando un bacio sulla di lei fronte. "Temevo la scoperta di ieri sera sarebbe stata troppo perché tu potessi perdonarmi tanto presto dall'averti taciuto tanto a lungo la verità." Miracazzi sospirò appena, il pensiero sulla pozione di cui lui non doveva sapere nulla, e scosse la testa. "Non potrei mai stare lontana da voi, mio caro, potete stare tranquillo" lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli una mano.

Ma nonostante le sue parole, e il fatto che Andrea sembrasse intenzionato a starle vicino quanto più a lungo gli fosse possibile, Miracazzi scoprì che era lei stessa a non riuscire a rilassarsi, non col dubbio che Andrea potesse non bere la pozione.

Iniziarono a mangiare insieme quando un servo li informò che il re avrebbe ritardato, impegnato a consiglio con i suoi ministri fino a tardi. Finalmente Miracazzi tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando Andrea bevve una coppa di vino dalla caraffa, ma così come il sollievo era giunto se ne andò tanto di fretta quando il re entrò nella sala, il viso corrucciato.  
Per un momento Miracazzi fu sicura che il re avesse scoperto del suo piccolo segreto, almeno finché re Giangiacomo non ammise di essere irritato con i propri ministri. "Si lamentano perché ancora non vi è nessuna notizia di un erede." Il re sbuffò, senza nemmeno sedersi a tavola. Invece, Giangiacomo afferrò la propria coppa vuota e la caraffa di vino al centro del tavolo e se ne versò una dose generosa, mandandola giù sotto lo sguardo orripilato di Miracazzi.

Ma nonostante il fatto che già Miracazzi iniziava a sospettare qualcosa non sarebbe andando secondo i piani, rimase sorpresa quando nemmeno dieci minuti dopo la pozione iniziò a mostrare i primi effetti su Andrea.

Le guance rosse, uno sguardo affamato fisso su di lei, Andrea si alzò presto dal tavolo, quasi pregando Miracazzi di ritirarsi nelle loro stanze prima della solita ora.

Miracazzi non sapeva se fosse la pozione che lui stesso aveva assunto o la curiosità a notare la reazione del figlio, ma una volta di più Giangiacomo li seguì per osservare e sincerarsi di come andavano le cose, e Miracazzi non poté fare altro che pregare ai cieli la maledizione potesse venire davvero rotta dall'intruglio della strega.

Ciò che Miracazzi non si aspettava fu la foga con cui Andrea iniziò a spogliarsi. Sparita la sua timidezza, l'uomo sembrava preoccupato solo dal bisogno di avere la moglie e, quasi contagiata da tanta passione, Miracazzi si affrettò a spogliarsi anche lei in tutta fretta, ormai per niente turbata dalla propria nudità davanti al suocero.

Ogni timore e dubbio scomparì però dalla mente di Miracazzi quando ebbe davanti ai propri occhi l'erezione gonfia del marito.

La passione che pensava essersi assopita con la preoccupazione vissuta durante la giornata tornò ad avvampare e Miracazzi non riuscì proprio a frenarsi dall'allungare una mano e stringere le dita attorno all'erezione del marito.

Andrea gemette, spingendosi incontro al suo tocco, ma Miracazzi ebbe giusto il tempo di dare una lunga leccata all'erezione di lui che l'uomo, in preda al fuoco della passione la spinse invece a stendersi.

Senza perdere tempo, Andrea la coprì col proprio corpo, guardando Miracazzi negli occhi mentre strofinava il proprio glande contro la sua apertura. Miracazzi ebbe a malapena il tempo di prendere un respiro profondo prima che Andrea si spingesse in lei con un gemito roco e improvvisamente Miracazzi seppe che tutto ciò che lei aveva desiderato era finalmente nelle sue mani.

Miracazzi chiuse gli occhi con un grido di piacere a sentire Andrea affondare in lei fino in fondo, e prima di rendersene conto si ritrovò a stringere le braccia nude attorno alle spalle di lui, aggrappandosi all'uomo mentre quello iniziava subito a muoversi in lei, prendendola come non era mai riuscito a fare prima.

Miracazzi si abbandonò al piacere, felicemente spingendo il bacino incontro alle spinte del marito. I loro gemiti si alzarono e riempirono la camera, e per molto tempo Miracazzi non riuscì nemmeno a notare sotto ai loro versi un rumore alquanto inusuale tra quelle quattro pareti.

Fu solo quando Andrea si sollevò da lei per inginocchiarsi tra le gambe di lei, afferrandole i fianchi per potersi spingere con ancora più forza in lei, che Miracazzi fu capace di notare il suocero intento a masturbarsi con gli occhi addosso a loro.

In piedi accanto al letto, Giangiacomo aveva i pantaloni aperti e una mano stretta attorno alla sua erezione come non aveva mai fatto in tante notti che era rimasto lì ad osservare i loro progressi.

Per quanto sarebbe potuta essere una cosa strana, Miracazzi si ritrovò a bagnarsi in qualche modo anche di più a sapere di stare eccitando persino il suocero con lo spettacolo che lei e il marito stavano dando.

Andrea sembrò completamente indifferente alle azioni del padre, preso soltanto a scopare Miracazzi con foga ora che finalmente era riuscito a farselo venire duro.

Miracazzi strinse le mani sui propri seni, massaggiandoseli e stringendosi i capezzoli, lo sguardo che passava dal marito al padre di lui accanto al letto, almeno finché il suocero stesso non allungò la mano libera verso di lei per poter palpeggiare uno dei suoi seni lui stesso.

Miracazzi sapeva che avrebbe forse dovuto protestare, ma non riuscì a trattenere piuttosto un gemito roco alla stretta di quelle mani sconosciute su di lei, e questo sembrò solo spingere i due uomini a continuare a toccarla e prenderla come fosse stata la loro ultima opportunità.

"Oh, diventerai una grande regina..." Il re sospirò eccitato, masturbandosi anche più velocemente, almeno finché Miracazzi stessa non allungò una mano verso la sua erezione.

Il re tirò fuori un gemito roco quando le dita sottili della giovane si strinsero attorno al suo pene, e presto lasciò fare semplicemente a lei, limitandosi ad ondeggiare i fianchi incontro a lei mentre Miracazzi si leccava le labbra con desiderio, masturbandolo con foga.

Invece di esserne geloso, quella vista sembrò spingere Andrea soltanto a prendere Miracazzi con più forza, gemendo roco nello spingersi in lei fino in fondo.

Non ci volle molto perché il giovane principe finisse per tendersi con un gemito strangolato, rimanendo senza fiato mentre iniziava a riversarsi copiosamente dentro di lei.

Miracazzi sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa a sentirsi riempire dal suo sperma, e sentì un'ondata di piacere e soddisfazione a sapere che aveva ottenuto finalmente ciò che aveva voluto tanto a lungo.

Andrea si abbassò su di lei con un verso flebile, premendo le labbra sulle sue con un sospiro, ma si risollevò quando il materasso si abbassò sotto il peso di Giangiacomo, fin troppo impaziente per aspettare oltre ad avvicinarsi di più a Miracazzi. Invece di chiedere al padre cosa stesse facendo però, Andrea si limitò a sfilarsi da Miracazzi e sdraiarsi accanto a lei mentre questa già si voltava a baciare Giangiacomo.

"In fondo," mormorò il re sulle sue labbra, guardandola speranzoso. "Poco importa chi dei due sarà a metterti incinta, sarà sempre un'erede della casata." Ragionò l'uomo, masturbandosi lentamente mentre si spostava meglio sopra di lei.

Miracazzi quasi trattenne il respiro a rendersi conto che l'uomo aveva assolutamente ragione e annuì con la testa mentre già metteva le mani sulle spalle di re Giangiacomo, tenendosi forte al suocero mentre allargava meglio le cosce per lui.

Miracazzi si inarcò con un gemito roco quando il re iniziò a spingere la propria erezione contro la sua intimità, lentamente spingendosi in lei.

Giangiacomo gemette forte ad essere ancora una volta dopo fin troppi anni dentro una donna, e abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria erezione, ammirando la vista del suo pene che entrava e usciva lentamente dalla bagigia di Miracazzi.

Non aveva certo pensato che sarebbe finito a fare sesso con Miracazzi quando aveva proposto alla madre di lei di darla in moglie al figlio, per quanto avesse un paio di volte sognato perlomeno la bocca di lei attorno alla propria erezione.

Invece si ritrovò a fissare il proprio pene, sporco dello sperma del figlio, e si spinse ancora più a fondo in Miracazzi, deciso a non lasciare quel letto finché non fosse stato sicuro o lui o suo figlio avessero finalmente messo in cima la principessa.

Andrea sospirò, ammirando il padre scoparsi la moglie, e si sporse a cercare un bacio dalle labbra di lei prima di lasciare una scia di baci dalla sua bocca al suo collo, scendendo poi fino a stringere le labbra attorno ad un capezzolo di Miracazzi, succhiando fino a tirarle fuori un grido di piacere.

Miracazzi infilò le dita tra i capelli di Andrea, tenendosi il marito stretto e abbandonandosi ai desideri suoi e del suocero, sempre più eccitata. Era meglio di qualsiasi cosa lei avesse mai provato, e Miracazzi si ritrovò a sperare che la pozione davvero potesse rompere definitivamente quella maledizione, se non per gli eredi per poter continuare ad essere presa dai due a quel modo.

Giangiacomo le strinse le cosce con entrambe le mani e continuò a muoversi in lei con forza, eccitato a vedere Miracazzi completamente persa nel piacere che le stavano dando.

Dopo tutti gli anni senza avere più avuto un orgasmo, Giangiacomo aveva intenzione di recuperare tutto il tempo perso, avesse dovuto continuare a prendere Miracazzi finché non gli avesse fatto male il pene.

Miracazzi gemette forte nel raggiungere il piacere, il corpo che si inarcava sul letto e sotto le attenzioni dei due uomini, stringendosi attorno all'erezione del suocero e portando l'uomo oltre il limite, facendolo riversare dentro di sé.

***

Miracazzi si svegliò completamente sfiancata alla mattina, stesa tra Andrea e Giangiacomo ancora con fin troppe tracce di sperma addosso. Nemmeno cercò di alzarsi, la bagigia un po' dolorante dopo un'intera notte di sesso, e neppure tentò di togliersi di dosso i due uomini che ancora russavano.

Non c'era dubbio che la pozione avesse funzionato, e Miracazzi sentì un certo orgoglio a sapere di essere l'artefice del miglioramento.

Nonostante avesse inizialmente pensato di dare la pozione soltanto al marito, gli ultimi sviluppi le fecero cambiare idea. Non sarebbe stato carino, considerò, dare giusto un assaggio di bagigia al re Giangiacomo per poi lasciare che il poverino non riuscisse a farselo più venire duro.

Sarebbe stato poco umano. Poco caritatevole. E il re aveva un gran bisogno di affetto, chiaramente.

Quella sera, invece di versare la pozione nella caraffa del vino - e rischiare uno dei due uomini non ne bevesse - Miracazzi versò un sorso di pozione in ognuna delle due coppe che poi offrì dopo cena al re e al principe.

C'era qualcosa di profondamente soddisfacente nel modo in cui i due uomini la fissavano affamati mentre bevevano il vino che lei gli offrì, e fu subito chiaro l'effetto della pozione sui loro corpi quando appena pochi minuti dopo i loro pantaloni mostrarono i chiari segni di grosse erezioni sotto la stoffa.

Miracazzi sorrise con dolcezza ai due, iniziando a spogliarsi delle sue vesti, e non ci volle molto perché i due uomini la seguissero sul letto.

***

Memore delle istruzioni della vecchia del bosco, Miracazzi diede diligentemente la pozione ai due uomini per sette notti consecutive, ma quando la settimana finì - sebbene fosse ormai sicura di essere rimasta incinta a giudicare da quanto si era sentita piena di loro ogni mattina di quella settimana al risveglio - non poté evitare di chiedersi se la maledizione davvero fosse ormai rotta.

Le sembrò doveroso accertarsene, nella sua mente già il piano di recarsi ancora nella foresta a chiedere consiglio alla strega se qualcosa non fosse andato per il verso giusto e una prova pratica avesse rivelato che nuovamente il re e il principe fossero stati incapaci di farselo venire duro.

Con in mente solo il pensiero di accertarsi che i suoi cari stessero bene in tempo da poter andare nel bosco ancora col sole alto in cielo, Miracazzi si infilò nella sala del consiglio del re non appena i ministri si ritirarono, lasciando il re da solo a finire di leggere le sue pergamene.

Con grande stupore di Miracazzi, il re non sembrò né preoccupato né contrariato quando lei si inginocchiò davanti a lui per tirargli fuori dai pantaloni il pene.

Al contrario, il re le rivolse un gran sorriso benevolo che Miracazzi non riuscì a fare a meno di ricambiare, incredibilmente felice a sentirlo diventare immediatamente duro sotto il suo tocco.

Il principe Andrea scelse quel momento però per andare a parlare col padre, e nella stanza fu ben udibile il momento in cui il principe trattenne rumorosamente il respiro, sorpreso a vedere la sua bella Miracazzi intenta a dare piacere al padre persino al di fuori del loro letto nuziale.

"Ma come- e io?" Chiese, il dolore chiaro nella sua voce.

Subito Miracazzi avrebbe voluto rassicurare il marito del fatto che non lo aveva dimenticato, che ancora era preoccupata anche per lui, che ovviamente sarebbe poi andata ad occuparsi di controllare anche lui. Ma non riuscì a proferire parola, non con con l'erezione del re in bocca, intenta com'era a succhiare con impegno e tanta passione il suocero. Riuscì solo a mugolare, le guance incavate per quanto succhiava con forza il pene tra le sue labbra, e fu così Giangiacomo a rispondere con un gemito roco al figlio, incapace di parlare anche lui se non con un certo sforzo.

"Un po' per ciascuno... non fa male a nessuno." Disse il re, rivolgendo un mezzo sorriso al figlio a vedere Andrea rilassarsi e annuire nel riconoscere la saggezza dietro le sue parole.

Invece di andarsene via, preoccupato della scena davanti a sé, Andrea scelse infatti di iniziare ad abbassarsi i pantaloni, e Miracazzi non poté impedire al proprio cuore di battere più forte, carico di gioia a notare quanto fosse duro il pene del marito già solo alla prospettiva di farselo succhiare da lei quanto prima.

Era la prova che veramente li aveva guariti e Miracazzi si sentì riempire di una immensa gioia.


End file.
